Interrogations
by Insanity's Writer
Summary: Salem's crew has been placed under arrest. Crew involved: Kadence, Basil, Vio, Millicent, Salem In for questioning. Information gathered: None of importance.


Interrogations:

* * *

Jobs:

.

.

Kadence

You are the enforcer of the crew, correct?

Damn strait I am! Why?

What is it you do?

Well, I enforce Salem's laws.

Her laws?

Yeah, she makes rules for those under contract. And if we find out perhaps someone isn't following the rules, I go find them a beat the ever living crap out of them. Maybe kill a few people. Simple stuff like that.

.

Basil

What is it exactly that you do?

I drink the booze of course.

Anything else?

Smoke a lot... ummmm, waist everyone's time I guess.

Anything important?

Well I am the demolitions expert.

What is it that you destroy?

Companies, families, people's lives, roads, cars, Ummmm lets see, bridges I think. I scare the shit out of people basically.

Is that all?

Nah, I'm also crowd control.

What?

I'm the person you send in when you need everyone dead.

.

Vio

You are the assassin and information gatherer am I correct?

You are.

If I may ask, the information you collect, why collect it? It seems Salem already knows everything.

I collect simply for the clarification, I collect to be one hundred percent sure.

.

Millicent

And you are the dept collector, right?

And Salem's right hand, don't forget that.

Right... so what do you do?

I collect depts.

No I ment as Salem's right hand.

I kill people she asks me to.

It seems like all of you do that.

I know, but Salem sends me to the ones she really doesn't like. I send a message they won't forget.

But you killed them...

Not always.

.

Salem

And finally we have the leader, Salem.

Nice to meet you.

Let's get to the point, who are you.

Salem... honestly I don't remember my last name.

How do you not remember your last name?

Well when you've lived as long as I have you tend to forget useless information.

And how long have you lived?

Four hundred years, give or take a few.

.

.

Kills:

.

.

Kadence

How many people have you killed?

I can't answer that.

Why not?

Because once you say it, it becomes real.

So you regret it?

Nah I'm just fucking with you, I just don't care.

.

Basil

How many people have you killed?

No idea. A lot?

.

Vio

How many people have you killed?

1,528. Why?

.

Millicent

How many people have you killed?

How many have you? Your a cop, you should have killed one or two people, right?

That's not important, how many have you killed?

Well I guess how many I have killed isn't important either than...

.

Salem

How many people have you killed?

Too many.

.

.

Death:

.

.

Kadence

How do you feel about death?

No comment?

.

Basil

How do you feel about death?

It's a natural thing, coming for us all and all that crap. What of it?

.

Vio

How do you feel about death?

If I die, I die.

.

Millicent

How do you feel about death?

I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

.

Salem

How do you feel about death.

If it ever comes, I'll embrace it with open arms.

.

.

Killing:

.

.

Kadence

How do you feel about killing?

A kills a kill, weather the guy deserves it or not.

.

Basil

How do you feel about killing?

I think you already know the answer to that.

.

Vio

How do you feel about killing?

If I am asked to kill, I kill. If I am threatened I kill.

.

Millicent

How do you feel about killing?

That's a good question, what's the best answer to get me out of trouble?

.

Salem

How do you feel about killing?

Doesn't matter to me who I kill, as long is it helps my cause.

.

.

People:

.

.

Kadence

How do you feel about people?

What kind of question is that?

Just answer the question.

How am I supposed to answer if your being so fucking vague...

.

Basil

How do you feel about people?

In what way? Because usually they just piss me off...

.

Vio

How do you feel about people?

People are simply fodder in my way, the only one that matters is my target.

.

Millicent

How do you feel about people?

Most are shit, but you find a few decent ones along the way.

.

Salem

What do you think of people?

How many more questions? I really just want to leave...

You can't leave. You have been placed under arrest.

That's what you think, who says I can't leave right now?

.

.

Children:

.

.

Kadence

How do you feel about children?

Children? Well that's an easy on- oh hey Salem, we done?

.

Basil

How do you feel about children?

Don't like the little shits. Kadence? What are you doing here? We leaving? Sweet, we can finally eat!

.

Vio

How do you feel about children?

People are all just people, no matter the age, I will end them if I am asked to.

Sheesh Vio, we're hear to pick you up, lets go...

Hello Salem, I was wondering when we'd be leaving.

.

Millicent

How do you feel about children?

I don't really need to answer this one now do I, we both know my people are coming to pick me up. *wink*

.

Salem

Salem has escaped! I repeat Salem has escaped! Shoot on sight!

.

.

My crew:

.

Now than everyone, how do you feel about my crew?

* * *

 **I have no idea what this is or where it belongs but I love it! All characters have been completely developed, just not put in a story yet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, is there any way to put space between lines without having to put a period or something?**


End file.
